1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photograph printing apparatus capable of printing two kinds of pictures in a single frame on printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a picture on a negative film is to be printed on printing paper, it may become necessary to print two kinds of pictures in a single frame on the printing paper. For example, in a case where a photograph is printed on a postcard-like sheet of printing paper, a picture such as a person, a building or a landscape is printed as a main picture, and an illustration picture such as characters, an illustration or a computer graphic (CG) is printed adjacent to the main picture or in such a manner as to overlap the same.
In this case, it is necessary to separately print the main picture and the illustration picture. Therefore, a main picture negative film having the main picture and an illustration negative film having the illustration picture are separately loaded into two film mounts, and these film mounts must be alternately changed to effect printing. Accordingly, such a conventional photograph printing method is unsuitable for printing a photograph on the postcard-like sheet of printing paper since it is necessary to print a plurality of photographs from the same frame of a negative film. Also, each time the film mounts are changed, an operator must readjust the exposure value of each negative film, and this requires complicated control of the exposure value.